Main Guy
by CaspromVX
Summary: I'm creating a portuguese Show and in the serie in the...serie4 of this show the personage is or if you want to say the "main Guy" is Lupin. Well I hope the people read it but it's on portuguese one day I will make the English version


Serie1

Capitulo1 "O inicio"

Tudo começa com uma sombra a caminhar até á porta e depois abre-a.

Casprom abre a porta e vê seu pai polindo uma espécie de esmeralda em forma de lágrima.

Casprom: hum… pai?

Kay: sim?

Casprom: porque é que tu tens tanto cuidado com essa coisa brilhante?

Kay senta-se perante o filho, coloca-lhe a mão nos ombros e diz:

Kay: filho, um dia destes tu perceberás mas agora ainda és novo de mais…

Casprom: Não! – Interrompe o kay – Eu quero perceber agora! Tou farto de te perguntar!

Kay: Filho, ainda não é altura.

Casprom: Mas…

Kay: não é mas nem meio mas – Interrompeu a fala de Casprom.

Casprom: mas, mas.

Kay vai se embora e Casprom fica olhando para a "coisa brilhante" de seguida vira as costas e vai se embora fechando a porta. Nesse momento a lágrima de Orgort brilha e apaga-se.

Kay estava na sala sentado e Casprom passa por ele e dirige-se ao quarto com um ar triste, abre e fecha a porta, dirige-se para a cama deita-se e olha para a janela. A Cirene dos policias estava a tocar e havia um policia a dizer:

Policia: Vasculhem toda a área!

Casprom: Totós… - abanando a cabeça

Deita-se e vira as costas para a janela.

Depois ouve-se alguém bater á porta.

Casprom: podes entrar pai.

Kay abre a porta e se dirige devagar até Casprom e se senta ao lado dele.

Kay: Filho eu vou-te contar a verdade porque temo que algo de mau esteja para vir…

Casprom se senta e logo o pai começa a falar

Kay: Filho, há muitos anos, em Sedna vivia uma pessoa chamada Orgort, um animal muito maléfico, e ao mesmo tempo muito poderoso…

Casprom:… Tipo nós aqui na Terra?

Kay: sim… Orgort era maligno com todos, nessa época o teu tetra trisavô –aqui começam as imagens a preto e branco a relatar a história -era um grande defensor do bem na Via Láctea, e ele é muito que o queria matar até que um dia Orgort foi surpreso pelo teu tetra trisavô com um punhal que lhe foi espetado nas costas, Orgort estava a meio do plano mais maléfico da sua vida e agora que estava quase acabado ele ia morrer, por isso o Orgort chorou 12 lágrimas no momento em que entrou em fúria, essas lágrimas se tornaram cristais com o aspecto de uma esmeralda e cada uma contem determinados poderes que tinham sido retirados de Orgort, acontece que essas lágrimas ao secarem dissolveram o espírito de Orgort de modo a que se alguém juntar as lágrimas irá fazer com que orgort regresse, enquanto Orgort se dissolvia orgort gritava um feitiço, quando alguém prenuncia-se o nome de algum membro da pessoa que o matou as lágrimas iriam se juntar e o espírito de Orgort iria se renascer...- Kay fez uma pausa- Elas foram recolhidas pelo teu tetra trisavô e guardadas em segurança… elas tem passado de geração em geração, filho um dia vai chegar a tua vez de as proteger e de impedir qualquer um de as roubar a todas… Nunca digas o teu nome a ninguém! E nunca juntes as lágrimas todas!

Casprom: Então quer dizer que, aquelas coisas brilhantes lá do sótão são as lágrimas?

Kay: sim, peço-te para que nunca as deixes ao pé de alguém, guarda-as sempre ao máximo em caixas separadas ou então põe um longe das outras que estão juntas.

Casprom: Tenho de as proteger.

Kay: sim e…

Ouve-se um estrondo vindo da porta da frente.

Policia: Policia! Saiam dai com as mãos no ar!

Kay: anda… depressa… para a cave.

Eles abriram um alçapão, entraram e foram a correr para uma porta secreta que dava para o sótão. O kay pegou nas lágrimas e o Casprom numas outras e fugiram para a garagem, pegaram na mota e desataram a fugir. Percorreram a cidade depois foram até ao campo onde deixaram a mota por detrás de um arbustro e fugiram. A policia ia atrás de Casprom e de kay.

Kay: filho dá-me as lágrimas!

Casprom atira-lhas e eles fogem em sentido diferente, no meio do mato. Casprom transforma-se em Shadow e logo corre entre os arbustros a toda a velocidade. Enquanto isso Kay foge e corta o caminho de vez em quando. Casprom vê uma árvore a atravessar uma cascata e uma serie de arbustro depois, ele corre até o outro lado e se esconde nos arbustro, logo chegam policias vindo do lado dele e o seu pai aparece lá ao fundo a correr até ao tronco, quando kay estava em cima do tronco os policias cercam-no pelos lados do tronco e Casprom ao ver aquilo fica a roer os lábios. Kay olha para baixo.

Paolicia: não resistas! Será pior para ti! Entrega-te agora!

Kay volta a olhar para baixo e avista lá ao fundo uma serie de pedragulhos, ele fecha os olhos e salta, nesse momento -em câmara lenta- um guarda lhe dá um tiro e ele morre, do casaco dele saltam as lágrimas que tal como Kay foram para dentro de água, as légrimas foram separadas nos rios mais á frente.

Casprom Grita: NÂO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Logo os policias olham para traz e o perseguem, Casprom foge entre as árvores até que fica encurralado logo olha para traz, um policia aponta-lhe a pistola e PUM! Ele cai um dos policias pega nele e o leva consigo até ao laboratório (o policia desaparece entre as árvores e depois : "uma hora mais tarde") eles o põem dentro de uma cápsula e lhe dão uma injecção para ele esquecer tudo e o fecham lá.

Vão se embora, apagam-se as luzes e fim do 1º capitulo.

"No próximo episódio!"

O Casprom é acordado por rouge e ómega,

Casprom caminha pela floresta perdido em seus pensamentos… (1º parte do filme do "shadow the hedeghog" ) em vez de ele se lembrar da Maria ele se lembra de estar a correr, ser cercado pelos policias e um dos policias lhe ter dado um tiro.


End file.
